This patent application fully incorporates by reference the contents of U.S. Ser. No. 61/487,349 with the title “Indexable Fluid Dispenser” filed on May 18, 2011, by the same inventor.
It is common practice to prescribe eye drops for ophthalmic treatments. Consequently, it is desirable to develop apparatus and devices that may help the application of ophthalmic fluids. Furthermore, it is preferred that the fluids are delivered in small doses such as approximately 5 to 50 micro-liters. Moreover, the ophthalmic fluids are preferably dispensed in small droplets that avoid making noticeable impact on the eye.
To ensure that the fluids are delivered properly, a number of dispensers have been developed. However, most of these dispensers have shortcomings such as frequent wastage and high-impact delivery. In addition, some of the existing dispensers have complicated structures that require precision injection molding and complex assembly, making the device more costly to manufacture.
The current invention adopts a number of unique designs to address the problems presented by the other apparatus and devices, ensuring that ophthalmic fluids are properly delivered.
In summary, other fluid dispensing devices are known in the art, but their structures are distinctively different from the current invention. Moreover, the other inventions fail to address all of the problems solved by the invention described herein. A series of embodiments of this invention are illustrated in the accompanying drawings and will be described in more detail herein below.